


On the Flipside

by AnimeNerd666 (CrystalNavy)



Category: Akame ga Kill! (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Time-Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27312970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/AnimeNerd666
Summary: "I always loved you, you know?""I did. I felt the same way, all this time.""See you on the flip side."Implied time-travel. My OTP will have a huge role in this story.
Relationships: Bols/Kije (Akame ga Kill!), Ieyasu/Sayo, Kurome/Wave (Akame ga Kill!), Logue/Emperor Makoto, Run/Akame, Tatsumi/Seryuu Ubiquitous
Kudos: 3





	1. Kurome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kurome's awakening.

"Where...? Where am I?"

Those were the thoughts going through Kurome's head as she sat up. A pair of hands pushed her back down gently.

"You need to rest." a voice admonished "You had a fever, and we thought we've lost you."

"Akame?" Kurome opened her eyes and blinked at the sight of her sister

Then she practically jumped into Akame's arms, paying no heed to her words.

"I've missed you, sister!" she proclaimed "I missed the happier times! Now I'll make sure we never lose them like we did the first time around!"

They were interrupted by a knock on a door, and a healer peeked in.

"Ah, you're awake." he said, stepping further into the room "We were afraid you're dead."

"I know." she nodded "Akame explained this to me already."

"Your parents are very eager to see you."

At this, Kurome's expression grew colder.

"Don't mention my so-called parents to me again." Kurome growled "They abandoned us! They doomed us to a life in a complete and utter Hell!"

"Kurome...?"

"The Capital is a wretched hive of corruption and depravity." Kurome continued in a serious tone of voice "We must change that. Promise me, sis. Promise me that we would."

"Kurome..."

"Promise me!" Kurome yelled out

"I promise..." Akame said at last

Kurome relaxed and laid back down on the bed, drinking the medicine that the healer brewed for her in a single gulp.

"It's disgusting." she announced, making a face


	2. The Jaegers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jaegers are reformed, this time under Wave's leadership rather than Esdeath's.

_"...And that's what I have planned for you." a man said "Joining the Imperial Navy is a great honor, one passed down in our family through many generations, and - "_

_"Absolutely not." Wave cut him off "I appreciate you looking out for me, father, but I will not stand by as this country is destroyed by the very regime that controls it. They treat us like cattle with no concern for anyone's well-being."_

_"What are you going to do, then?"_

_"First off, I am going to find Kurome. Then we'll find Run, Bols, and Seryu. And we'll reform the Jaegers with them." Wave announced "Then we'll be helping this country from the shadows."_

That was three days ago.

And he still wasn't any closer to finding Kurome. Based on what she told him, her place of birth should be somewhere nearby.

And he had to find her fast. The window of time before Seryu was taken in by Ogre was small. He would stop that from happening, and convince her to follow the ideal of true justice.

And then he saw her.

Kurome.

He had found her at last.

She threw herself into his arms, and he embraced her. No words were exchanged during that moment. No words were needed.

"We need to go." Wave told her "We need to find Seryu as quickly as possible, then Run and Bols."

"I am coming along." Akame said, appearing out of nowhere.

"I convinced Sis to help us." Kurome clarified

"Ah, right." Wave nodded "But, as I said, we need to move quickly. I shall activate Grand Chariot."

He proceeded to do so.

"Grab onto me. This could get rough." he commanded

Once both Akame and Kurome did, he started running. With Grand Chariot, he could achieve great speed, and that hadn't changed.

-x-

Seryu heard the news that her parents were dead.

She was told that they died on a mission for the Capital, and that she should follow their footsteps.

There was no time to lose. She gathered what few things she had left and headed towards the Capital.

She traveled for most of the day, and when dusk began to fall, she set up camp in the woods.

That was when she was struck from behind and her consciousness faded.

When she came to, she was lying on the bed, and her head was bandaged. Her things were there, untouched.

Which meant that whoever attacked her wasn't after her things.

"Ah, you're awake."

Seryu looked at the source of the voice. It was a young boy, with dark blue hair.

"Are you the one who attacked me?" she asked

"We did." he admitted "We needed to prevent you from reaching the Capital, and I think you should read these. You should know how your parents really died. We stole the real account from the Capital's archives."

Seryu took the papers and scanned them. 

Written on them was the detailed account of her parents' death.

Or rather, their execution.

Her parents were executed for attempted robbery.

Robbery perpetrated by someone else.

"That's the way that the Capital operates." the boy nodded "Will you aid us in making it right?"

"Yes." Seryu said "I, Seryu Ubiquitous, will aid you."

"My name is Wave." the boy introduced himself "My companions, Akame and Kurome, have gone on an errand. They should be back shortly. Welcome to the Jaegers."

-x-

"General Ogre." Akame stated cooly "Your days of corrupting innocent people are over."

"You're guilty of extortion, bribery, and aiding and abetting other criminals, preventing them from facing justice for their crimes, and pinning those crimes on someone else." Kurome spoke up "I'll kill you with Yatsufusa, stolen from the Capital's Teigu collection, so you can apologize to Seryu for doing the same to her parents."

Ogre opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly killed by a slash from Yatsufusa.

"You'll be a servant of actual justice from now on." Kurome smiled "Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah. While she is dedicated to Wave's cause, Kurome still has some of her tendencies left.
> 
> Q: Who should I pair Seryu with? I was thinking Tatsumi, but I am open to your input.


	3. The Jaegers (Pt.2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kija has an idea.

When they arrived at the first of their destinations, it was Kija who greeted Wave and the rest. 

She was as pleasant as Wave remembered. He tried not to remember her as a corpse with numerous wounds, some of which were caused by rape. 

That image of her and Logue still gave him nightmares.

He couldn't protect them then, but he would now.

As if sensing his distress, Kurome grabbed his hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"So, what is your business with us?"

"We came here to see your husband, actually." Wave explained, pushing the horrible memories deep down

"I am afraid Bols is out on an errand at this time." Kija said gently "But whatever you wanted to talk to him about, you can talk about with me as well."

And once Wave looked at Kija, he saw what he didn't have the chance to see the first time around thanks to the interference of Wild Hunt.

Kija was strong. As strong as Bols. Her strength wasn't in the fighting. Her strength was the ability to endure.

"Well, surely you've noticed the corruption happening in the Capital." Wave began "We were hoping to talk to him about joining us in order to put an end to it."

"An admirable goal." Kija stared at him intently "But have you thought about how best to go about it?"

"What do you mean?" 

"As you said, the Capital is rife with corruption." Kija began to explain "That means they have a set of powerful soldiers backing them up, allowing them to indulge themselves at the expense of others."

"Ah, right." Wave grimaced at the thought of Esdeath "Do you have a suggestion?"

"As a matter of fact, I do." Kija smiled slightly "Listen to me..."

-x-

Kija entered the royal wing and approached the throne. Wave and Seryu were on either side of her, and she held Logue's hand with her own.

"Your majesty." she greeted Makoto, bowing before him

Wave, Seryu and Logue followed suit.

"I heard you were in need of an aide of sorts. Or, rather, a friend." Kija spoke up "So I brought Logue, my daughter. I believe she is suitable."

Makoto nodded and rose up

"I name Logue my Royal Friend."

Wave and Seryu exchanged a triumphant look. Kija's idea had panned out perfectly.

_"You see, the Emperor has issued a proclamation that he needs a Royal Friend, someone he could spend his free time with. My suggestion is to install Logue into that position, in hopes that she'll be able to influence him in making right decisions behind Honest's back." Kija told them_


End file.
